


[Cover Art] for ancientreader's "The Beginning of Knowledge"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600px x 1200px, 300dpi Retina-ready version available for viewing / download at Box.com, just in case Tumblr somehow downsampled the one appearing below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for ancientreader's "The Beginning of Knowledge"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beginning of Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476062) by [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/pseuds/ancientreader). 



A cover for ancientreader's beautifully edgy (and edgily beautiful) fic [_The Beginning of Knowledge._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476062/chapters/14823823) Also [available for download / viewing at Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/su7w88qm54oaiuype3uhofh004lltc2m) in Retina-ready (300dpi) 1600x1200 format.

Thank you, ancientreader!


End file.
